Orange Juice
by Happy2BeDee
Summary: A romantic night for our favorite pair. Bensler.


**A little Bensler one shot. I got this idea for a romantic night, just the two of them. Dick Wolf owns but the story is mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

.

Tonight is just for them. He called to let her know he would be in town and she she insisted that they have a night together although it didn't take much insisting. He was dying to see her as much as she was him and she, unfortunately was going to Dallas tomorrow to help on a case and when she'd return he'd be gone and being that it's been about two months since she'd seen him this was necessary, not just to her but to them. And that being so, he'd gotten her favorite chocolates, favorite flowers- lilies and had her favorite dinner prepared although he didn't think they would get much eating done tonight.

She was so excited about tonight and when five o'clock rolled around, she didn't waste any time in getting home to her brownstone to get ready. She soaked in a hot bath filled with oils and a splash of her favorite perfume that ran almost $200 an ounce, she knew that it was expensive but for years it had been her guilty pleasure and when she was soft and supple and smelling luxuriously of the perfume, she got out and did her hair and makeup.

Her makeup was elegant, a smoky eye to accentuate her look, her hair, she kept simple. Just swept it up into a loose chignon, just enough tendrils framing her face. Her dress made her horny just thinking about his reaction. If she knew him like she thought she did he'd waste no time in getting it off her body; she slipped it on, a black, sexy number that was low cut in front and back and showed off her gorgeous legs and checked herself in the mirror; everything was perfect. Slipping on a pair of black, very high heels, she glanced one last time at herself and satisfied with the way she looked she grabbed her purse and headed out.

At the Hotel, Elliot was putting the finishing touches on everything. He checked the food that had just arrived, satisfied that dinner was right on schedule then made his way to the dining room to check the flowers then went to the living room and the master bedroom to do the same; the flowers and chocolate- they were perfect just as he ordered. He hadn't seen her in 2 months for travelling with work, just thinking about her, that smile, those eyes, and just knowing that any moment now she'd be here in front of him, in person...he got giddy just thinking about it. This evening was already off to a great start!

The doorbell suddenly rang and he got nervous and excited all at once. _Was everything perfect? Did he look okay...was his breath..._ he stopped to smell it, breathing into his hand- breath was good to go!

He quickly took a moment to smooth his hair in the hall mirror before he rushed to the double doors that marked the entrance to the suite. He paused a moment before opening it, collecting his breath, same as she on the other side; and opened it, blown away not only at how beautiful she was but how amazing she looked, he was literally speechless!

"You gonna stand there staring at me all night or you gonna invite me in?" She said with a sultry grin while her eyes poured over him. He looked ridiculously good in the light blue button down shirt he was wearing with the sleeves rolled up and top buttons undone.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, nearly tripping over his tongue he was so excited. She really did look beautiful. "You. Look. Amazing!"

"So do you." The words had barely left her mouth before he stepped forward and took her into his arms and kissed her, his lips melting into hers and his hands re-familiarising themselves with her curves as her hands travelled over his chest, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt before coming to rest on his collar. They finally broke the kiss when air became a must.

"Hi" he uttered as he looked into her eyes, seeing his whole life staring back at him.

"Hi" She said as she sauntered inside. Why did she always feel so nervous around him? Maybe it had something to do with becoming the woman in his life after so many years, something she still had to pinch herself over.

"You know, I had planned to ask you this after dinner but…" She turned around and there he was, standing there with a little black box and she froze. "Sixteen years and I have loved you for every one. Even when we've been apart, even when you hated me after I came back, my love for you never changed Olivia, it's the one thing that's been a constant all these years."

"Elliot..." the tears were running down her face as they did his.

"Would you please do me the mama" she looked at him confused.

"What did you say?" He caressed her face and looked her in the eyes.

"I said mama, up!" He said, his voice sounding like Noah's. "Up mama...UP!"

Though a gasp she opened her eyes to find herself lying in bed with Noah sitting on her stomach having finished tapping her chest when he saw that she was now awake and he greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hi" he said cheerfully. It took her a moment to compose herself but when she did she looked into his face and smiled.

"You must be feeling better." She said as she held on to him and sat up, kissing his head when she did. He hadn't been feeling well last night so she kept in her her bed to keep an eye on him. This morning though, he looked to be all better. "No fever!"

"No fe'er!" He repeated happily and she laughed. "Hungy!"

"How about scrambled eggs?"

"No. Wan cerel pease"

"Cereal it is!" She said as she got up and carried him to the kitchen, feeling sad inside as she always did whenever she thought of Elliot but especially today. It was his birthday, the fifth they'd missed together since he'd been gone and she'd had a hard time dealing with it. For as long as he's been gone, she's grown some without him. Some by choice but some out of sheer necessity, still, she'd give anything to just be able to call him up and hear his voice. He's the one regret she carries with her every day and she wonders if ever he thinks about her.

As Noah sat in his high chair eating his breakfast, she poured herself a glass of orange juice at the counter and paused before drinking it.

 _I love you, El!_

And at his house far away, he was up and in the kitchen doing the same thing, thinking how much he loves her too.

* * *

 **.**

 **The End.**


End file.
